


Ехал пафос через пафос

by kaiender, Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [4]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literary References & Allusions, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Цитаты, отсылки и мрачная красота Смерти
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 4





	Ехал пафос через пафос

Тьма, спустившаяся с верховьев Тибра, накрыла ненавистный город. Исчез переход, соединяющий собор с круглой Ангельской башней, опустилась с неба бездна и залила крылатую фигуру на шпиле, Петровскую базилику с руинами, мосты, акведуки, термы… Пропал великий город, как будто не существовал на свете…

Разверзлись тогда хляби и воды, и шагнула на истёртые мостовые фигура в чёрном колете. Цокнула каблуками, звякнула кинжалом в ножнах, поправила шейный платок и сказала: «Мы люди, а не боги». Боги промолчали, небеса омрачились, земля застонала во тьме. А Смерть блеснула оскалом из-за плеча и приготовила косу. Предстояла славная жатва, обильная и многотрудная.

Расступались перед ней дома, расстилались под ноги улицы, разбегались жители перед ужасом слов «мы — рога Сотворённого». Страх добавлял роста, удваивал длину рук, утраивал силу удара. В пять раз быстрее мелькал кинжал, в десять раз глубже наносил раны, в сто раз опаснее становился любой порез. И полумесяцем качалась по небу улыбка, огромными рогами гигантского быка. Того, что уносил вдаль прекрасную Европу, того, что воздевал на рога претендентов на престол. Того, поступь чьего воплощения была нетороплива и неотвратима. И шла всегда от бедра.

«Ты наш друг!» — шептали знакомые, и отлетали прочь, как пёрышки на ветру. «Ты их враг», — бряцали оружием наёмники, и падали, как колосья под серпом жнеца. «Ты человек», — кричали ему неверующие, но умолкали пред кровавым ликом. «Ты тварь Божья», — уверяли его священники в сутанах, но склонялись под железною пятою. А тот, к кому они обращались, шагал дальше, не слыша их криков, не внимая их потугам, не зная языков человеческих.

Его черные глаза смотрели вдаль, за пределы этого мира, за рубежи семи небесных сфер. Туда, где в зыбком свете плясали отблески пламени на стене пещеры и метались пятна силуэтов. Они сходились и разбегались в вечном танце планет, сплетали судьбы и метали жребии, прятались за стенами и увлекали на ложные пути.

«Мы — тени в центре Лабиринта», — гремело над крышами и шуршало подземельями. И ластились к нему росчерки зарниц и струи крови, отражались в глазах, обнимали пальцы. Разгоралось за спиной пламя, выжигая землю до костей, очищая от скверны. И клубы дыма размывали контуры, растворяли границы. Убирали разницу между тем и этим, аверсом и реверсом, альфой и омегой.

И живое становилось неживым, рождённое — мёртвым, построенное — разрушенным, а сотворённое — утерянным. Люди и животные превращались в груды тряпья и куски плоти, горы мяса и реки крови. А их убийца останавливался над ними только чтобы подвинуть носком сапога неровно лёгшую петлю кишок, как каллиграф исправляет неточную линию завитка.

Его волосы крыл сединой пепел многочисленных пожарищ, в его глазах мелькали алые отблески углей, его оружие ослепляло вспышками искр, а за плечами кожистыми крыльями развевался плащ. Рога и копыта ему приписывали те, кто был слишком далеко, чтобы что-то увидеть, и лишь потому они остались живы. И в захлёб рассказывали внукам о встрече с главной звездой своей жизни.

Навстречу ему выходило ополчение, проход ему загораживало войско, дорогу ему заступала гвардия. Но понтифик уже умер, а сейчас разлетались в стороны руки и ноги, рассыпались по углам клинки и зубы, разливались потёками и брызгами слюна и моча. Оставались позади путевыми столбами обрубки, раскидывался под ногами красной дорожкой кровавый ковёр, а впереди путеводной звездой сияла Цель.

Цель висела в люльке, под самым сводом величественного купола, пялилась бездумно в стену со свежей штукатуркой, пускала пузыри и слюнявила палец. Сочиняла трактат, изобретала механизм или воображала фреску — всё это стало неважным.

Мрачный жнец без заминки шагнул на освящённую землю, обрубил верёвку и нагнулся над упавшей люлькой. «Мы едины», — сказал он, преклонив колени и вложив персты в кровавое месиво. Прижал к груди, оставляя след, кладя печать на сердце своё. Достал из кармана кольцо с рыбаком и именем мертвеца, отдал как залог клятвы. «В болезни и в здравии, в горе и в радости, отныне и навеки».

И добавил: «А рецепт взрывчатки, артиста, у тебя хреновый. Всё равно руками добивать приходится!»


End file.
